<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новый год по-американски by molibden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477281">Новый год по-американски</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molibden/pseuds/molibden'>molibden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molibden/pseuds/molibden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было хорошо до тех пор, пока переодетый в Гринча Хенджин не вспомнил об одной американской новогодней традиции: целоваться на Новый год.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Гринч</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доставили!!!</p>
<p>Истошный вопль, раздавшийся от входной двери, был слышен даже на кухне. От неожиданности Чонин чуть не уронил тарелку лапши.</p>
<p>— Что они на этот раз заказали? — поинтересовался парень у Сынмина, уже сидящего со своей порцией за столом. Тот размеренно перемешивал еду в тарелке. — Последний раз такой шум был, когда приехал Cyberpunk и они три дня не пускали меня играть...</p>
<p>Макнэ тогда и сам хотел поиграть в нашумевший релиз, но Хенджин и Джисон, отжавшие у него приставку на трое суток, чтобы «погамать в ту штуку с бабой с членом», отбили у Чонина все желание.</p>
<p>— Думаю, это приехала елка в виде Гринча, — невозмутимо сказал Сынмин.</p>
<p>Чонин поперхнулся.</p>
<p>— Чего?</p>
<p>Сынмин завозился с не желавшим поддаваться палочкам куском, прежде чем ответить.</p>
<p>— Ну, Хенджин хочет отпраздновать Новый Год по-американски. И они с Хани не придумали ничего лучше, чем заказать ёлку в виде Гринча...</p>
<p>Стоило Сынмину это сказать, как в коридоре раздался ещё один крик.</p>
<p>— ХАНИ! Выходи и помоги мне втащить эту штуку!</p>
<p>В ванной что-то громыхнуло, матернулось, а спустя мгновение оттуда выскочил Джисон, запутавшийся мокрой головой в майке. </p>
<p>— Ща! Я бегу! — парень наконец справился с одеждой и промчался мимо кухни, шлепая по полу босыми ногами.</p>
<p>Чонин уныло подумал, что кажется, идея спокойно поиграть этим вечером провалилась. В подтверждение его мыслей послышался хохот парней. Чонин еще немного посмотрел тоскливо на лапшу, а потом отставил тарелку в сторону и пошел смотреть на монструозную елку.</p>
<p>Елка-Гринч действительно была впечатляющая. На гигантской коробке было изображено зеленое существо, лишь отдаленно напоминающее злодея, укравшего Рождество: глаза были расположены криво, зрачки смотрели в разные стороны, а сморщенное в ухмылке лицо напоминало испортившийся горох. На голове у Гринча была шапка Санта Клауса, украшенная новогодней звездой, а сам он был обвешан гирляндами. Но самое ужасное — из зеленого искусственного меха во все стороны из Гринча вперешку с когтистыми лапами торчали еловые ветви. На них, по мнению создателей, и нужно было вешать елочные украшения. Чонину поплохело. Он не знал, от смеха ли, или от понимания того, что с этим монстром они и впрямь собираются встречать 2021 год.</p>
<p>Видя корчающегося от хихикания Чонина, Джисон самодовольно похлопал рукой по коробке.</p>
<p>— Думаю, это моя лучшая онлайн-покупка в этом году, — гордо заявил Хан.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то идея была моя! — тут же возмутился Хенджин.</p>
<p>— Но без меня эту красавицу ты бы ни за что не нашел, — прозвучал снисходительный ответ. — Только великий и гениальный Хан Джисон, знающий все тонкости онлайн-шоппинга, мог найти достойную елку-Гринча. На 37 странице гугла, между прочим!</p>
<p>— Боже, мы правда будем праздновать с этим...?</p>
<p>Сынмин, вышедший в коридор с тарелкой, очень грустно смотрел на то, что собиралось стоять в их гостиной как минимум до Соллаля.</p>
<p>— О да! — заржали Джисон и Хенджин одновременно.</p>
<p>Втроем они кое-как дотащили коробку до гостиной. Сынмин принимать участия в этом безобразии не стал и пошел доедать свою лапшу на кухню. Через несколько минут парни наконец справились со скотчем и распаковали покупку.</p>
<p>— Мда... Пиздец, — многозначительно заключил Хенджин после долгого молчания.</p>
<p>В коробке был полный хаос. Голова Гринча, лапы, ветви, даже колпак — все было разобрано на мелкие детали, а сверху лежала пухленькая инструкция по сборке, написанная на китайском, которого никто из них не знал. И все это надо было собрать и украсить игрушками за пару часов.</p>
<p>— Думаю, надо бы заказать пиццу, пока будем это собирать... — задумчиво произнес Хан. — И кажется, нам понадобится еще пара рук.</p>
<p>Парни дружно закивали. А потом, под мерзкое хихикание Джисона и Чонина, Хенджин отправился будить Бинни.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>31 декабря Сеул накрыло снегом. Он валил крупными хлопьями с самого утра, кружился в воздухе и оседал небольшими сугробами на улицах. К моменту, когда ребята закончили репетировать, снегопад усилился — небо было абсолютно белое, поднялся ветер, а по новостям стали передавать, что из-за непогоды горожанам лучше оставаться дома. Но когда остальные мемберы сели в машину, чтобы последовать совету властей и укрыться в общежитии, Бан Чан и Ли Минхо отказались, заявив, что хотят прогуляться и дойти до дома пешком. Водитель удивленно пожал плечами, но пожелал им удачи и равнодушно уехал, оставив парней посреди почти вымершей улицы.</p>
<p>Несмотря на ветер Бан Чан думал, что снег это красиво. Он улыбался в шарф, пока они шли по заснеженной улице и рассеянно думал о том, что 2021 год обязательно должен быть лучше этого. Скоро люди начнут вакцинироваться от коронавируса, постепенно вернутся концерты, Stray Kids обязательно выпустят новые альбомы, а стей начнут чувствовать себя лучше. В общем, все было хорошо и должно было быть еще лучше. </p>
<p>Однако Ли Минхо, идущий рядом, кажется, не разделял его приподнятого настроения.</p>
<p>— Хватит переживать, — Крис шутливо пихнул младшего. — Я уверен, ему понравится.</p>
<p>Минхо нервно передернул плечами. В кармане он сжимал маленькую коробочку, ради которой и затевалась их выдуманная «прогулка». </p>
<p>Это были серьги, которые он заказал Хану еще на Рождество. Где-то в конце ноября Джисон нашел их в интернете и показал Минхо, а тот запомнил и решил подарить. Но доставка задержалась, на Рождество Минхо как дурак остался без подарка, а теперь должен был вручить его на Новый год, на который в Корее важных подарков обычно не делали. К тому же, серьги были дорогие, и только после покупки Лино осознал, что ничего подобного они с Ханом друг другу не дарили и это могло выглядеть некрасиво. Теперь Минхо злился на себя и думал, что лучше бы он просто всучил Хану мешок с желудьми, как и планировал сначала — так бы он точно не поставил друга в неловкую ситуацию. Все это было очень глупо.</p>
<p>— Они слишком дорогие, — пробормотал Минхо.</p>
<p>Бан Чан закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Ну и что? У тебя были деньги на них и ты их купил, потому что хотел сделать лучшему другу приятно. В чем проблема?</p>
<p>Минхо упрямо поджал губы.</p>
<p>— Это неловко. Он будет думать, что теперь должен мне. </p>
<p>«Или что это значит что-то... не то», — добавил про себя парень.</p>
<p>— Брось, — отмахнулся австралиец. — Он знает, что ты заботишься о нем. К тому же, Джисон так обожает все украшения, что когда увидит их, будет пищать от восторга. Лучше подумай вот о чем, не надо ли их упаковать? Праздничная обертка и все такое?</p>
<p>Минхо удивленно уставился на хена. А ведь правда.</p>
<p>— Точно... Хен, а ты знаешь, где это можно сделать?</p>
<p>— Мм... Я думаю, упаковать можно в любом торговом центре по дороге. Может зайти в тот, который рядом с общагой?</p>
<p>Он согласился, и парни направились к торговому центру. Перед входом Бан Чан остановил друга.</p>
<p>— Маска, — напомнил он.</p>
<p>Минхо спохватился и вытащил из кармана черную маску. Вообще-то маски они часто носили еще до пандемии — чтобы перемещаться по улицам, не привлекая лишнего внимания фанатов. Кроме масок в ход шли капюшоны, шапки, кепки. Если в первый год после дебюта их еще не узнавали на улице, то на второй фанатов стало гораздо больше, и иметь личную жизнь стало сложнее. Теперь же, во время пандемии, парни с масками и вовсе не привлекали никакого внимания — в них ходили почти все.</p>
<p>Ребята вошли в торговый центр и огляделись. Магазин с подарками они нашли почти сразу, на первом этаже. Бан Чан тут же потащил Минхо к входу.</p>
<p>Внутри все сверкало и блестело. Разноцветные шары, бумажные цветы, рулоны подарочной упаковки всех расцветок и размеров и мелкие сувениры — в этом магазине можно было купить все для праздника. За прилавком встрепенулась продавщица.</p>
<p>— Добрый день, молодые люди! Подсказать вам что-нибудь?</p>
<p>Других посетителей в магазине не было. По-видимому, из-за снегопада.</p>
<p>Ли Минхо вежливо улыбнулся, забыв, что его лицо скрыто маской, и подошел к прилавку.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, — произнес он, слегка поклонившись, и вытянул из кармана коробочку с серьгами. — Не могли бы вы запаковать это?</p>
<p>— Конечно, конечно! — радостно захлопотала женщина. — Какую обертку вы бы хотели?</p>
<p>— У вас есть что-то... Рождественское или новогоднее? — смущенно спросил Лино. — Может быть, со снеговиками?</p>
<p>Пока Минхо выбирал упаковку — остановившись в итоге на обертке с милыми снеговиками-пандами, — Бан Чан рассматривал другие товары. Спустя пару минут Крис положил на прилавок милый ободок с розовыми заячьими ушами. Минхо вопросительно поднял бровь.</p>
<p>— Подарю это Феликсу, — заявил Бан Чан. А потом заговорщически наклонился к Минхо и прошептал на ухо, — Прикинь, там есть мы на кружках!</p>
<p>Он указал удивленному Минхо на одну из полок. Заинтересованный, тот сразу же пошел рассматривать сувениры. На кружках действительно были изображены Stray Kids. Товары явно не были авторизованы JYP, но сделаны они были довольно качественно. Всех мемберов почему-то разделили по парам: Бан Чан был с Чонином, Хенджин с Сынмином, Чанбин с Феликсом, а сам Минхо — предсказуемо с Хани. Фотографии явно взяли из их официального инстаграмм-аккаунта. </p>
<p>Минхо подумал, что это мило, сфотографировал все кружки в ряд и отправил в общий чат, ухмыляясь.</p>
<p>«Хани: ооо, это так мило! это где??»</p>
<p>«в тц рядом с общагой. похоже, нас тут шипперят~~~~» — напечатал Минхо.</p>
<p>«Чонин: ниче нового...»</p>
<p>«Хенджин: мы с Минни такие милые!!! @seungmin нам нужно делать больше селок~*»</p>
<p>«Сынмин: если вы в тц, купите скотч, у елки отваливаются лапы»</p>
<p>«Чанбин: и где у нас молоток?»</p>
<p>«Бан Чан: ????»</p>
<p>«Хенджин: я хочу эту кружку»</p>
<p>«Хани: минни, ты испортил сюрприз...»</p>
<p>«Бан Чан: ????»</p>
<p>«Феликс: кто-нибудь спуститесь и помогите мне с ящиком шампанского, я его уронил...»</p>
<p>Минхо не сдержал смеха. Он знал, что Джисон и Хенджин придумали какой-то странный Новый год по-американски, но думал, что все ограничится просмотром «Реальной любви» вечером, а не настоящим празднованием. Зачинщики так не думали. Сразу после репетиции они заявили, что сегодня все должны красиво одеться и к 8 часам быть в общаге, чтобы отмечать Новый год. «Реальная любовь» и пицца, конечно, планировались, но еще парни обещали танцы, выпивку и даже какие-то конкурсы. «Тамадой» вызвался быть Хенджин, и Минхо уже представлял, какую дурь им придется выполнять по его велению. Хотя идея повеселиться и наконец-то проводить этот дикий 2020 год выглядела очень заманчивой, поэтому Лино не особо возмущался.</p>
<p>Неожиданно его размышления прервал Бан Чан, переговаривающийся с продавщицей.</p>
<p>— ...да, и дорисуйте сердечко. Очень мило, класс!</p>
<p>Минхо в шоке обернулся и, увидев, как Крис склонился над его подарком, бросился к прилавку.</p>
<p>— Какое еще сердечко?! Че ты там делаешь? </p>
<p>На маленькой коробочке, упакованной в обертку со снеговиками, теперь была приклеена записка. «To Hannie, with love», — по-английски было написано розовой ручкой на бумажке. Рядом красовалось такое же розовое сердечко. Минхо захотелось больно стукнуть Бан Чана, заливающегося смехом гиены.</p>
<p>— Я тебя убью, — мрачно сообщил Минхо другу.</p>
<p>Продавщица испуганно подняла на него глаза.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так? — взволнованно спросила она. — Мы просто решили добавить милую записку, раз это вашей возлюбленной... Я уверена, ей понравится! Такое милое сердечко, она точно будет в восторге!</p>
<p>— «Возлюбленной»? — тупо переспросил Минхо.</p>
<p>— Ваш друг сказал, что... — растерянно пробормотала женщина. Бан Чана, от смеха сложившегося пополам, уже можно было увозить на скорой, он ржал до боли в животе. — Или вы еще не признались ей в чувствах?</p>
<p>Ответственный и взрослый лидер Stray Kids совсем не-полидерски хрюкнул, заорал от смеха и присел на корточки, не в силах больше наблюдать за последствиями собственной шутки. Минхо же почувствовал, как уши начинают гореть, а лицо становится цвета переспелого помидора.</p>
<p>Видя, что покупатель все еще стоит как вкопанный, продавщица решила продолжить:</p>
<p>— Если еще не признались, это ничего! Как раз Новый год, это очень хороше время, чтобы сказать ей о своих чувствах!</p>
<p>Минхо подумал, что возможно, ему даже не придется убивать Бан Чана — он сам умрет, захлебнувшись смехом.</p>
<p>— Кхм... Ну, да, думаю, ей понравится... Кхм... Спасибо, — выдавил Минхо. Потом схватил подарок с прилавка, быстро попрощался, пнул сидящего почти на полу Криса и пулей выскочил из магазина.</p>
<p>Сердце стучало как бешеное, уши горели, лицо тоже, а воздуха как будто не хватало. </p>
<p>Если бы речь шла не о Джисоне, а о любом другом мембере группы, Минхо бы сецчас, наверное, тоже смеялся вместе с Бан Чаном. Но тут... Все было не так.</p>
<p>Минхо сел на лавочку, удачно подвернувшуюся неподалеку от магазина, и схватился за голову, пытаясь успокоиться. Господи, он был таким идиотом. Минхо дрожащей рукой еще раз вытащил коробочку из кармана и уставился на розовые буквы. В голове было пусто.</p>
<p>Он посидел так еще немного приводя себя в порядок и пытаясь восстановить нормальное сердцебиение. Вскоре Лино сам засмеялся, чувствуя, как его отпускает напряжение. Да уж, Бан Чан действительно его хорошо развел.</p>
<p>Спустя пару минут самодовольный Крис показался из магазина с ободком в подарочном пакете и двумя упаковками скотча в руках.</p>
<p>— Я надеялся, что ты подавишься своим смехом и умрешь, — сообщил ему Минхо.</p>
<p>— Честно говоря, я был близок к этому. Ты бы видел свое лицо, — засмеялся тот в ответ. — Бедная женщина. Она очень переживала, что сказала что-то не то, когда ты убежал.</p>
<p>Минхо фыркнул и поднялся со скамейки.</p>
<p>— Думаю, она переживала бы больше, если бы я задушил тебя там голыми руками.</p>
<p>— Ой, да ладно, вы с Хани так липнете друг к другу, что ты мог бы привыкнуть уже к шуткам об этом, — отмахнулся Бан Чан.</p>
<p>Минхо недовольно поджал губы.</p>
<p>— Это все потому, что я ему нравлюсь, — заявил он, направляясь к выходу из торгового центра. — Вот над ним и угорайте! Я тут совершенно не причем.</p>
<p>Хен последовал за ним. </p>
<p>— Ой, да-да, это мы уже слышали на трансляции, — заржал он, дружески закидывая руку на плечо Минхо. Тот закатил глаза.</p>
<p>Не прекращая препираться, друзья вышли под снегопад и отправились к общежитию.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Джисон в последний раз взглянул в зеркало, поправляя челку. Было непривычно видеть себя с макияжем, сделанным самостоятельно. Он редко красился сам, и кажется, это был первый раз, когда он сделал мейк просто так, а не ради выступлений или съемок. </p>
<p>После одной из недавних трансляций, на которой Хан признался, что образ с макияжем ему нравится больше, одна из визажисток подарила парню коричневые тени. Сказала, что это подарок на Рождество. Хани подарок принял, но до сих пор не использовал — это был первый раз.</p>
<p>Джисон в очередной раз задумчиво покрутил в руках коробочку. Он все еще не был уверен, что это хорошая идея — все-таки никакой причины краситься не было, и парни могли его засмеять. Но потом Хани снова взглянул на подчеркнутые темным глаза и плюнул на все. Он айдол, он точно может носить макияж когда захочет. Джисон положил тени на свою полку, надел обратно кольца, которые снимал, чтобы помыть руки, и вышел из ванной.</p>
<p>— Пипец, вы с Джинни горазды занимать ванные, — возмущенно воскликнул Феликс, протискиваясь мимо Джисона внутрь. Он стоял под дверью минут пять, барабаня и ноя, чтобы Хан был побыстрее.</p>
<p>Хани хотел уже было ответить, что его божественная красота требует времени, но дверь перед ним захлопнулась. Джисон пожал плечами и пошел в гостиную, где уже собирались все, чтобы отмечать Новый год.</p>
<p>Когда он вошел в комнату, то первым делом увидел Бан Чана и Ли Минхо, озадаченно рассматривающих елку. Вокруг сооружения с ножницами и скотчем в руках кружил Сынмин. Дело в том, что когда они начали собирать несчастную елку-Гринча, выяснилось, что креплений для всех веток не хватает. В итоге парни не придумали ничего лучше, чем скрепить и так уродливую елку желтым скотчем — единственным имеющимся в общежитии, — и теперь ветки криво торчали во все стороны, крест накрест приклеенные к «туловищу» желтой лентой. Поверх нее Сынмин лепил прозрачный скотч, закрепляя шаткую конструкцию.</p>
<p>Джисон натянул довольную ухмылку, подходя ближе.</p>
<p>— Ну как? — поинтересовался он, заглядывая в лицо Минхо.</p>
<p>Озадаченное выражение Лино тут же сменилось улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Думаю, если бы это увидел кто-то из стей, они бы перестали удивляться нашей шторе, — хмыкнул парень.</p>
<p>Джисон, который вешал кривую штору вместе с Чанбином, шутливо пихнул лучшего друга.</p>
<p>— Эй, хаос это лестница! И вообще, зато у нас особенная елка.</p>
<p>— Ага, с особенностями развития.</p>
<p>Хани засмеялся вместе с Лино. Бан Чан, который в это время опасливо щупал ветви и лапы «дерева», смерил их недовольным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Вы вообще уверены, что она не развалится до полуночи? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Абсолютно нет! — радостно ответил Хани.</p>
<p>— Я бы сказал, что это был бы хороший исход событий, — сообщил откуда-то снизу Сынмин, закреплявший в этот момент нижние ветви. </p>
<p>Вокалист ползал на коленях под елкой, и снаружи торчала только его задница. Хан с Лино переглянулись и не сговариваясь одновременно отвесили по этой заднице шлепки.</p>
<p>— Ай! — завопил Сынмин. — Какого черта?! Достали уже, шлепайте по жопе друг друга, а не меня!</p>
<p>— Это часть хореографии, — и не моргнув глазом, невозмутимо сказал Минхо, пока Джисон и Бан Чан заливались хохотом.</p>
<p>Мрачный Сынмин наконец вылез из-под елки. Ко лбу у него прилип кусочек желтого скотча, о чем присутствующие решили ему не сообщать, вместо этого сдавленно хихикая. Сынмин с подозрением оглядел парней, но не найдя причину для их веселья, махнул на это рукой.</p>
<p>— Ладно, я курить, — сообщил он и пошел на балкон.</p>
<p>Сынмин был единственный, кто из всех мемберов постоянно курил. Бан Чан этого не одобрял, но повлиять на совершеннолетнего парня не мог. Поэтому он только неодобрительно сморщился, но ничего не сказал. Джисон подумал о том, что мог бы сегодня расслабиться и присоединиться к Сынмину — тем более что планировался алкоголь, — но тут из коридора донесся новый хохот.</p>
<p>—  Аааа! Посмотрите на Джинни! — заорал оттуда Чонин.</p>
<p>Остальные мемберы бросились на звук. На выходе из ванной, довольно сияя, гордо стоял Хенджин. Лицо у него было выкрашено в ярко-зеленый цвет. Чуть более темным оттенком были нарисованы морщины и ухмылка. Довершали все гигантские нарисованные брови, подведенные черным глаза, звериный нос и ярко красные губы. На голове у Хенджина был красный колпак, а сам он нарядился в костюм Санта Клауса.</p>
<p>— Ооо, — восхищенно протянул Джисон. — Ты решил заменить нам елку?</p>
<p>Хенджин растянул губы в «злорадной» ухмылке.</p>
<p>— Я решил украсть ваше Рожде... Новый год, в смысле, Новый год!</p>
<p>Остальные мемберы рассмеялись. Хенджин еще раз попытался изобразить злодейский смех, но потом бросил и повел ребят в гостиную, заявив, что пришло время праздновать.</p>
<p>Для начала решили достать алкоголь. Открывать шампанское отправили Бан Чана, а в помощь ему выдали Феликса — который за час до этого часть бутылок благополучно разбил, — Лино с Чанбином занялись доставкой пиццы, а Джисон отправился ставить музыку. Спустя несколько композиций Abba австралийцы все-таки справились с шампанским, разлили его по бокалам, и все начали праздновать.</p>
<p>Руководящий праздником Хенджин заставил парней участвовать в конкурсах и играть в игры. «Тамада» из него был никудышный — в какой-то момент им даже пришлось играть в стулья, на которые нужно сесть, когда музыка закончится, — и в итоге все просто стали танцевать под рождественский альбом Sia. А когда привезли пиццу, парни разобрали себе по куску и сели смотреть «Реальную любовь».</p>
<p>Джисон, которого к этому моменту уже немного развезло от алкоголя, привычно плюхнулся на место рядом с Лино. Большинство мемберов устроились на полу, поэтому в их распоряжении была добрая половина дивана. Хан поджал под себя ноги и уткнулся головой в плечо Минхо. Они посидели так немного, а потом Минхо закинул ему руку на плечо, притягивая к себе. Хани положил голову на плечо другу и переплел пальцы с Минхо, бездумно уставившись на экран.</p>
<p>«Реальную любовь» он видел много раз. Хан знал, что это ужасная попса, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Фильм, рассказывающий о разлитой в воздухе любви, любви пусть и не всегда с счастливым концом, но любви, — всегда трогал его. Джисон не знал, было ли это связано с тем, что сам он никогда подобного не испытывал. И не был уверен, что испытает. Он любил музыку, любил свою работу, свою семью и своих друзей. Но видя первые кадры со встречами в аэропорту и вспоминая конец, Джисон понимал, что сам он на долгие годы лишил себя возможности нормально быть с кем-то. На душе стало паршиво.</p>
<p>— Хани, все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Минхо, заглядывая другу в глаза.</p>
<p>Джисон перевел на него взгляд и неожиданно понял, что глаза у него наполнились влагой. Парень поспешно провел свободной рукой по лицу.</p>
<p>— Да, все нормально, — немного помолчав, все-таки ответил он. — Просто этот фильм немного грустный.</p>
<p>Минхо удивленно приподнял брови.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Потому что никому из нас это в ближайшее время не светит? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хан.</p>
<p>Минхо ничего не сказал, только как-то странно нахмурился и сжал его руку крепче. Они оба редко говорили на серьезные темы с другими мемберами, и только иногда — друг с другом. Видимо, поэтому и сейчас Минхо решил перевести разговор.</p>
<p>— Ты накрасился, — вдруг сказал он.</p>
<p>Джисон моргнул. Ему уже показалось, что никто не заметил. Грим Хенджина, переодевшегося в Гринча, явно перетягивал на себя все внимание. Губы Хани сами собой расплылись в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Ага, — ответил он. — Тебе нравится?</p>
<p>Минхо снова одарил его странным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Джисон довольно заулыбался до ушей. Он подвинулся еще ближе к Лино — хотя казалось бы, ближе некуда — и начал дразнить его:</p>
<p>— Я такой красивый, что хен бы меня поцеловал? Да, да?</p>
<p>Минхо заулыбался, посылая воздушные поцелуи Хану, но все же остановил его, когда тот действительно полез с шуточными поцелуями. Джисон не обижался, такие заигрывания у них происходили постоянно. Настроение снова поползло вверх.</p>
<p>— Кстати, — спустя минут двадцать фильма Минхо снова нарушил уютное молчание между ними, — у меня тут... кое-что для тебя есть.</p>
<p>Джисон удивленно повернулся к нему.</p>
<p>— Опять желудь? — пошутил он. Но Минхо расцепил их руки и полез за чем-то в карман толстовки. Спустя мгновение он протянул Джисону милую коробочку. Сверху была прикреплена записка.</p>
<p>— «To Hannie, with love», — прочитал вслух Хан. — И сердечко. Боже, как мило, это что, желудь в коробке? Прости, я ничего не приготовил тебе...</p>
<p>Минхо засмеялся.</p>
<p>— Это не желудь, — пояснил он и немного замялся. — Вообще-то это должен был быть подарок на Рождество, но он пришел позже, поэтому я решил отдать тебе сейчас. А записка — дело рук Бан Чана, не обращай внимания...</p>
<p>— Отличная записка, кстати, — ухмыльнулся Джисон, проводя пальцем по сердечку. Минхо закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Открывай уже.</p>
<p>Хан послушался, снял записку, быстро засунув ее в карман, и принялся с любопытством разворачивать обертку. Перед глазами появились буквы знакомого бренда. Хан изумленно застыл.</p>
<p>— Серьезно? Ты подарил Хенджину пачку салфеток, а мне купил серьги за чертову кучу денег?</p>
<p>Сам он подарил Лино тапки с кошачьими мордочками — в которых тот, кстати, сейчас сидел, — и стоили они явно меньше, чем серьги.</p>
<p>— Ну... Да? — смущенно ответил Минхо.</p>
<p>Джисон в очередной раз расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Минхо был невероятный.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, блин, я так люблю тебя! — Хан бросился на шею к другу. Тот сначала неуверенно, а потом крепче обнял его в ответ.</p>
<p>— Эй, вы бы не могли потише со своими любовными игрищами? — прикрикнул на них Чанбин. — Из-за вас ни черта не слышно.</p>
<p>Джисон не оборачиваясь показал рэперу средний палец.</p>
<p>— Тебе понравилось? — спросил на ухо Минхо. В голосе у него слышалось волнение.</p>
<p>Хан отодвинулся и взял того за плечи, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.</p>
<p>— Шутишь? Конечно да!</p>
<p>Минхо как-то облегченно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, а то я уже подумал, что надо было все-таки подарить желудь.</p>
<p>Джисон фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Нет уж, спасибо, одного мне хватит. Поможешь надеть?</p>
<p>Лино кивнул. Джисон быстро снял свои серьги, положил в коробку вместо новых и протянул на ладони другу. Серьги были асимметричные: одна изображала пион, а из второй на цепочке висел маленький серебристый кинжал. Хан повернулся к Минхо первым ухом.</p>
<p>— Ты запомнил, — тепло улыбнулся Джисон, пока друг аккуратно вставлял сережку.</p>
<p>— Ну конечно, ты столько про них говорил, — фыркнул Минхо.</p>
<p>Хан продолжил улыбаться. Он точно помнил, что показал сережки Минхо лишь однажды. Но спорить не стал.</p>
<p>До конца фильма парни просидели в тишине. Джисон почти заснул, прижавшись к теплому боку Минхо, и встрепенулся только когда фильм закончился. До полуночи еще было немного времени, и повинуясь очередной затее Хенджина, парни стали играть в алко твистер. Лино и Феликса как самых гибких тут же исключили из игры, назначив ведущими. Танцоры явно наслаждались своим положением, а Минхо очевидно мухлевал, задавая всем самые неудобные позиции. В какой-то момент, находясь под задницей Джинни, Хан засмотрелся на хохочущего от удовольствия Минхо. Он был ужасно красивый. Конечно, спустя мгновение Джисон потерял равновесие и выбыл из игры.</p>
<p>Наконец, когда в очередном раунде победил Чанбин, Хенджин неожиданно воскликнул:</p>
<p>— Так, пацаны, все! Десять минут до Нового года, наливаем шампанское и быстренько расходимся по парам!</p>
<p>Все парни удивлённо посмотрели на Джинни.</p>
<p>— А по парам зачем? — наконец Чонин задал вопрос, который возник у всех.</p>
<p>Хенджин недовольно нахмурил зелёное лицо. </p>
<p>— В смысле зачем? Раз у нас американский Новый год, то сейчас будем целоваться, — как само собой разумеющееся произнёс парень.</p>
<p>— Че? — воскликнул Чонин.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — спросил Хан.</p>
<p>— С кем? — поинтересовался Чанбин.</p>
<p>Хенджин понял, что никто из парней, живших в Корее, ничего не знает об американской традиции целоваться под бой часов.</p>
<p>— Так, — Гринч-Джинни упёр руки в буки, приготовившись объяснять. Времени до полуночи оставалось мало. — Короче, в Америке принято в Новый год, когда часы бьют полночь, целоваться с кем-то близким. Не помню, зачем, но это обязательная традиция. Сейчас я сам распределю вас по парам...</p>
<p>— Целоваться?! — возмутился Чонин. — Я ни с кем не буду целоваться!</p>
<p>Парни не обратили на него никакого внимания. Все смеялись и шутили, что хорошо, что вокруг нет репортеров и фанатов — вот бы они удивились. Хенджину же в это время пришла в голову гениальная идея.</p>
<p>— Я придумал! — радостно воскликнул он. — Разделимся по парам как на тех кружках, которые присылал Лино. Чан с мелким, Бинни с Ликсом, Хан конечно с Минхо, а мне достаётся Минни!</p>
<p>Парни удивлённо переглянулись, но спорить не стали. Даже Чонин, поняв, что никого не переубедить, только закатил глаза и покорно пошёл к подначивающему его Бан Чану. Хан радостно повернулся к Минхо.</p>
<p>— Ну все! Теперь-то ты не отвертишься! — засмеялся он, привлекая друга в объятья.</p>
<p>Лино, успевший немало выпить во время твистера, только снова странно нахмурился. </p>
<p>— Ладно-ладно. Я схожу за шампанским, — сообщил он, легко освобождаясь из рук Хани.</p>
<p>Джисон не обратил на это почти никакого внимания. Лино был как кошка: верен тебе, любит тебя, но держать дистанцию и делать все, что ему вздумается, мог всегда. Поэтому в его поведении не было ничего необычного.</p>
<p>— А целоваться же надо просто чмокнуться? — вдруг неуверенно спросил Чанбин.</p>
<p>Хан моргнул. «А что, можно было как-то ещё?» — промелькнуло у него в голове. Его мысли прервал смех Джинни.</p>
<p>— Не, ну если вы с Ликсом хотите французский поцелуй, — на этом месте парень многозначительно подвигал бровями, сопровождаемый ржачем других ребят, — то вам конечно никто не запрещает! Но вообще да, просто чмок.</p>
<p>Джинни показательно надул красные губы и полез к Сынмину. Все снова засмеялись.</p>
<p>— Я просто спросил! — оправдывался Бинни перед всеми. Феликс не мог скрыть улыбки.</p>
<p>Хан почувствовал, как внутри разжался какой-то ком. «Просто чмок» — это он запросто!</p>
<p>В этот момент к нему как раз вернулся Минхо с двумя бокалами. Стрелка часов уже приближалась к 12. Ребята включили телевизор, ожидая полуночи. Хани и сам не понял, как взял в это время Лино за руку. Тёплые пальцы были знакомые и уютные. Хан не мог перестать улыбаться. </p>
<p>Наконец наступила полночь. На телевизоре появился циферблат, начавший отсчёт. Джисон повернулся к Минхо.</p>
<p>— Ну, с Новым годом! — и, смешно надув губы, потянулся вперёд, с громким чмоком впечатываясь в Лино. </p>
<p>Вокруг слышался смех других парней. Хан улыбался, все ещё стоял в нескольких сантиметрах от Минхо и счастливо смотрел ему в глаза. </p>
<p>В голове у Минхо не было ни одной мысли. Он не мог отвести взгляд от Джисона. И от его губ. </p>
<p>Наконец, спустя несколько ударов часов, которых Минхо уже не слышал, он сглотнул, как-то рвано вдохнул и подался вперёд ещё раз.</p>
<p>Он снова поцеловал Джисона. Но в этот раз по-настоящему. В этот раз это был не «просто чмок». </p>
<p>Минхо захватил губы Хани своими, легко потянул, удивляясь тому, какие они мягкие, и рвано выдохнул ему в рот. Почти сразу он отпустил губы парня, сам испугавшись того, что сделал. Взглянул в ошеломлённые глаза друга и сразу отступил назад, снова сглатывая. Сердце билось как бешеное.</p>
<p>— С Новым годом, — сипло прохрипел Минхо под последний ужас часов. Потом залпом осушил бокал шампанского, не смея посмотреть на друга, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>— К черту 2020! — заорал откуда-то сзади Чанбин. — С 2021 всех, чуваки!</p>
<p>Хан даже не пошевельнулся. Он все ещё шокировано смотрел туда, где секунду назад стоял Лино.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Фейерверки"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вообще, драм тут будет не слишком много, но без выяснений отношений не бывает отношений, поэтому вот. И да, для меня очень важны переживания Джисона и штуки, связанные с его тревожным расстройством. А Минхо - пусть окажется, что он вырос в однополой семье. (Почему бы нет?) Еще глава очень большая. Но мне кажется, она того стоит.</p>
<p>Главное, что в конце все будет хорошо, а слушать и уважать друг друга это самое главное в любых отношениях &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Услышав знакомые шаги, Хан тут же втянул голову в капюшон толстовки, старательно притворяясь, что спит. Чонин, с которым еще минуту назад он вяло разговаривал, удивленно взглянул на друга, но ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро.</p>
<p>На кухню действительно зашел Ли Минхо. Хан лежал, не шевелясь, уткнувшись носом в край дивана, чтобы его лица не было видно. Он еще не был готов встретиться с другом. От слова "совсем". </p>
<p>Хан не видел выражения его лица, но потухшего голоса было достаточно, чтобы зияющая в груди дыра тревоги разрослась еще больше. Джисону хотелось выть. И плакать. Но еще больше хотелось вернуться в тот день, когда еще ничего не произошло. Когда пьяный Минхо не поцеловал Хана.</p>
<p>— Доброе, — жизнерадостно отозвался Чонин. — Чет вы с Хани оба какие-то убитые. Перепили что ли?</p>
<p>Джисон подумал, что ему повезло притворяться спящим. Минхо повезло меньше.</p>
<p>— Мм, — промычал он, гремя какой-то посудой. Наверное, делал кофе, подумал Хан.</p>
<p>— Я не выспался из-за фейерверков, — соврал Минхо после некоторого промедления. Хану захотелось горько рассмеяться. Фейерверки, ну да.</p>
<p>Чонин начал в ответ рассуждать, что, возможно, в новогоднюю ночь лучше спать в наушниках,  но Минхо вдруг бесцеремонно его перебил:</p>
<p> — Он спит?</p>
<p>Джисон вздрогнул, но глаз не открыл. Тревога накрыла парня с головой, не помогали даже принятые с утра таблетки. "Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Пожалуйста, я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Я не хочу..." — паровозом неслись мысли в голове Хана.</p>
<p>— Невежливо не здороваться, Джисон, — вдруг прервал его панику Лино, не дожидаясь ответа макнэ.</p>
<p>Голос Минхо — его доброго, нежного и заботливого Минхо — звенел злостью. У Хана сердце ухнуло в пропасть. Он открыл глаза. С другого конца кухни на него смотрел незнакомец. Человек, который еще вчера был его самым близким другом, а потом поцеловал, теперь готов был выжечь его с лица земли одним взглядом.</p>
<p>Джисону показалось до абсурда смешным, как быстро всего одна глупая идея Хенджина, кажется, сделала их с Минхо абсолютно чужими людьми.</p>
<p>Он встал с дивана, понимая, что дурить Лино уже нет никакого смысла. Взял кружку с кофе, оставил недоеденную еду в тарелке и как в трансе вышел с кухни. Минхо он не ответил. Хан не знал, что отвечать. От тревоги и ужаса происходящего ему хотелось блевать.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты че как сомнамбула? — шутливо окликнул его в коридоре вышедший из ванной Чанбин. </p>
<p>Кроме их троих и ушедшего курить Сынмина, еще никто не встал, когда происходила вся сцена. Джисон вяло подумал, что это хорошо: значит, оправдываться и объясняться придется только с Чонином. </p>
<p>— Привет, — кивнул кое-как Хан, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ком тревоги в груди. — Плохо спал. Из-за фейерверков. Пойду еще полежу.</p>
<p>Наверное, ему не стоило использовать отговорку Минхо. Но Хану было плевать. Он просто хотел добраться до своей комнаты, упасть в кровать и раствориться в ней. Он хотел, чтобы все происходящее оказалось просто сном.</p>
<p>— О, — понимающе протянул Бинни. — Ну ладно, удачи! Тренировка только завтра, так что отдыхай.</p>
<p>— Кстати, не забудь, что мы ждем твою часть, — напомнил он напоследок.</p>
<p>Слушая вполуха, Джисон кивнул. Наконец хен отпустил его, отправившись на кухню.</p>
<p>В комнате было пусто. Конечно, в этом не было ничего удивительного: единственный сосед Хана, Чонин, сейчас беззаботно сидел с Минхо на кухне. Но привычная пустота, которой обычно парень наслаждался — солнечные лучи уютно пробивались сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, освещая так и не убранную постель Хана, — сейчас давила тяжелым камнем.</p>
<p>Джисон поставил кружку на подоконник, упал на кровать и наконец расплакался.</p>
<p>Ему было плохо. Очень плохо.</p>
<p>Джисон плакал не как обычно, когда ронял пару слезинок от обиды или от того, что растрогался. Нет, в этот раз он ревел навзрыд. Задыхаясь, размазывая слезы и сопли по подушке и не имея ни малейшего понятия, как это остановить. </p>
<p>Он не знал, что теперь делать. Не знал, что будет между ним и Минхо. Почему-то Хан был уверен, что их дружбе пришел конец. Что тот теперь никогда не возьмет его за руку, не обнимет и не улыбнется одной из своих самых нежных улыбок. Джисон станет для него пустым местом, с которым лишь иногда надо будет коммуницировать — чтобы поправить на тренировке или чтобы обеспечить фансервис на камеру.</p>
<p>На мысли о фансервисе Джисона накрыло волной удушающего страха.</p>
<p>— Боже, зачем ты это сделал вообще, — прохрипел он в подушку, задыхаясь новыми слезами.</p>
<p>Минут через двадцать, когда голова опустела, из-за кашля и соплей было уже невозможно нормально дышать, а слезы закончились, Хан дрожащими руками достал айфон и кое-как нашел приложение, помогающее восстановить дыхание. Обычно он пользовался им, чтобы предотвратить паническую атаку. В этот раз остановить ее не удалось, но помочь успокоиться все равно должно было.</p>
<p>"Раз... два... три... четыре... — в приложении под счет наполнялся анимированный шар. Джисон шумно вдыхал. — Пять... шесть... семь... восемь..."</p>
<p>После десяти Хан начал выдыхать, отсчитывая обратно от десяти до одного. Спустя несколько циклов парень наконец почувствовал, как восстанавливается сердцебиение, и уставился в потолок.</p>
<p>Совсем не к месту он вспомнил, что приложение ему нашел и посоветовал Минхо, когда у Хани диагностировали тревожное расстройство. Казалось, это произошло вечность назад. Хан горько ухмыльнулся. </p>
<p>Паника постепенно сходила на нет, голова Хана начала работать чуть лучше, и он вдруг подумал, что его вины во всем этом нет. Это не он напился и поцеловал Минхо. Он даже не помнил, ответил ли вообще на поцелуй. Но точно не он пересек черту, после которой их дружба могла начать трещать по швам. К тому же... Это ведь Минхо сам поцеловал его и теперь злился? Хан нахмурился. Это не имело никакого смысла. Минхо злился на него или на себя?</p>
<p>"Почему он вообще это сделал..." — в очередной раз мысленно простонал парень.</p>
<p>Джисон не знал, какой ответ он хотел бы услышать на этот вопрос. Наверное, лучшим вариантом было бы: "Ой, я выпил, прости, это была просто шутка". Но, судя по реакции Минхо с утра, шуткой это не было. "Я сделал это, потому что мне было любопытно, каково целоваться с парнями"? Это было бы в духе Минхо. Но он бы тогда не ушел сразу, а начал бы смеяться над Хани, что тот воспринял все так серьезно. "Просто потому что захотел". Хороший, простой ответ. Джисону подошел бы этот.</p>
<p>Но на самом деле, Хан знал, какой был бы настоящий ответ. И даже мысленно произносить его он боялся. Потому что... Потому что если он действительно нравился Минхо... Это был настоящий пиздец.</p>
<p>В голове у Хана роем мчались мысли: "Что я ему скажу? Что мы не можем быть вместе, потому что мы сраные мемберы, и JYP сожрет нас с потрохами? Что я не знаю, нравятся ли мне вообще парни? Что я гребанный девственник, который и целовался-то два раза? Что я не хочу ничего такого, потому что, блять, я к этой карьере несколько лет шел, а если кто-то узнает, нас выгонят взашей? Что мы вообще лучшие друзья и что такой хуйни между лучшими друзьями не бывает?"</p>
<p>От злости и обиды на Минхо, который так обосрал их отношения, Джисону снова захотелось плакать. Своим сраным поцелуем он пошатнул вообще все, на чем их дружба держалась, и теперь еще ставил Хана в положение, когда тот должен был выбирать, что делать и как на это все реагировать. А тот злился и никак реагировать не хотел.</p>
<p>"Блять, я реально даже не уверен, кто мне нравится — девушки или парни", — зло матернулся про себя Джисон. Ему казалось, что поцелуй Минхо теперь обязывал его наконец решить.</p>
<p>С сексуальностью у Хана были проблемы еще со школы. Ну, в смысле, как проблемы. Сначала его вообще это не интересовало. Да, как и все парни, Джисон дрочил. Но никогда не понимал, когда одноклассники говорили, что кого-то представляют во время дрочки. Не понимал, когда кто-то в кого-то влюблялся. Никаких геев в Малайзии не было. О них Джисон узнал уже вернувшись в Корею. Все, кто проходил стажировку в компании, так или иначе попадали в круговорот романтических интрижек — в основном, правда, целомудренных, — и Хан в него тоже оказался втянут. Ему тогда нравились пара девушек, а сам он... А сам он нравился одному парню. И даже к двадцати годам Хан до сих пор не знал, что тогда произошло, поэтому предпочитал о своей сексуальности просто не думать. Закрывать на нее глаза, много работать и делать вид, что никакого интереса к парням у него никогда не было.</p>
<p>В потоке размышлений Хан не заметил, как взял в руки айфон. "Это ведь можно легко понять, да?" — подумал парень и вбил в поиск "тест какой ты ориентации".</p>
<p>Вопросы были простые, тупые как пробка, и по ним можно было легко догадаться, какой будет результат. Особенно бесполезно выглядели вопросы типа "вам нравятся больше представители своего пола или противоположного?" Это, блять, он и пытался узнать с помощью сраного теста!</p>
<p>Кое-как отвечая на вопросы, Хан все-таки дошел до конца. Результат показывал бисексуальность. "Круто", — уныло подумал парень, абсолютно не доверяя написанному на экране.</p>
<p>Хотя цвета были приятные. Джисон задумчиво погуглил флаг бисексуалов. Потом ЛГБТ-флаг. Потом почему-то вспомнил, что Минхо несколько раз покупал продукцию, поддерживающую прайд-месяц. Хан злобно отбросил телефон и встал с кровати. Минхо даже никогда не говорил ему, что он гей. А в этом Джисон был теперь почти уверен.</p>
<p>Тест был глупый, но все-таки вернул какую-то толику душевного равновесия. Хан решил, что надо как-то отвлечься и потянулся за ноутбуком. Отрешенно выбирая фильм, парень решил, что выходить сегодня из комнаты не будет. Он еще совершенно не готов разговаривать с Минхо. Даже смотреть на него было страшно. Хан выбрал "Унесенных призраками" и обнял подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее.</p>
<p>Выбор фильма оказался неудачным. Смотря на отношения Тихиро и Хаку, Хан не мог выкинуть из головы Минхо. В итоге, сдавшись на середине фильма, парень сменил его на Доктора Кто. В последних сезонах хотя бы было меньше романтических линий.</p>
<p>Весь остаток дня Джисон провел в комнате смотря Доктора и иногда прерываясь на сон. Свой марафон парень остановил только когда позвонили родители. Поговорить с ними нормально ему, правда, все равно не удалось: мама все спрашивала, что с его настроением, а он не мог придумать ничего лучше кроме байки о фейерверках. Несколько раз в комнату возвращался Чонин, спрашивал что-то или заходил за чем-то и снова уходил. По его болтовне Хан понял, что ребята снова играют в Киберпанк, а Хенджин на всех орет, что ему не дают смотреть дорамы. Когда Джисон пару раз набрался смелости, чтобы выйти в туалет, Минхо он нигде не увидел. Около часов семи вечера, измотанный переживаниями, Хан отложил ноутбук в сторону и крепко заснул.</p>
<p>Он проснулся посреди ночи, толком не понимая, где находится. Будильник на столике показывал третий час ночи. На соседней кровати, свесив голую пятку с кровати, храпел Чонин.</p>
<p>Досадуя, что теперь непонятно, чем заниматься до самого утра, Джисон сел. Он так и заснул в толстовке и штанах, не переодевшись. Парень вспомнил, что не снял линзы и не поставил телефон на зарядку. Сонно протирая лицо, Хан потянулся к айфону, лежавшему под подушкой.</p>
<p>На экране горело несколько оповещений. Уведомления из общего чата с мемберами, какая-то картинка от брата, напоминание о том, что надо принять таблетки. А в самом низу сообщение от Ли Минхо:</p>
<p>"Прости".</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Минхо провел по шее рукой, стирая капельки пота под волосами. Они с дэнс-лайном репетировали уже около двух часов, и все было без толку. Новый хореограф — мистер Ли, который начал работать с группой всего пару недель назад, — недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного мембера на другого. На выступлениях они были идеальны, и ему говорили, что основную часть движений придумывает и ставит хореографию Лино — он даже переживал, что будет мало работы. Но сейчас именно у Лино все выходило из рук вон плохо.</p>
<p>Минхо поймал недовольный взгляд тренера и захотел провалиться под землю. Он абсолютно не мог сосредоточиться, забывал схемы, не мог выполнить самого простого движения и чувствовал себя полным идиотом.</p>
<p>— Так...  — протянул мистер Ли, растерянно упирая руки в боки. — Парни, у вас все нормально? Лино, у тебя точно ничего не болит?</p>
<p>Минхо услышал, как Джинни нервно хохотнул. Он знал, что Феликс и Хенджин уже заметили, как плохо он сегодня танцует. Они явно ожидали, что именно он ответит на вопрос тренера.</p>
<p>— У меня немного болит голова, — соврал Лино. В последнее время ему много приходилось врать о своих состояниях. — Может быть, сделаем небольшой перерыв? Я схожу выпью таблетку.</p>
<p>Мистер Ли кивнул. Он все равно собирался отпустить парней на полчаса отдохнуть. Минхо он почти поверил.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, давайте. Тогда встретимся через сорок минут. Не выходите только на улицу, чтобы не переохладиться. И соберитесь уже в конце концов.</p>
<p>Джинни с Ликсом кивнули, а Минхо даже не услышал напутствия. Ему хотелось упасть в самый дальний угол студии, свернуться калачиком и не вставать до конца своих дней.</p>
<p>Этой ночью он почти не спал. Как и предыдущей. Вообще сложно иметь нормальный режим сна, когда ты только что, кажется, признался лучшему другу в своих чувствах.</p>
<p>"А, точно, даже не признался. Просто полез его целовать", — саркастично поправил себя Минхо.</p>
<p>В первые несколько часов после произошедшего Минхо хотелось задушить себя собственными руками. Полночи он пролежал парализованный ужасом, смотрел тиктоки и ютуб и пытался ни о чем не думать. К утру стало понятно, что это невозможно — в голове крутились мысли о том, как теперь будет относиться к нему Хан. А что, если они никогда больше не будут друзьями? Вдруг он окажется гомофобом и будет ненавидеть его? А если он расскажет всем и будет теперь над ним смеяться?! Хуже всего было то, что он совершенно не мог предугадать реакцию Хани. Это пугало до ужаса. В итоге Минхо поспал всего пару часов, а когда встал, реальность оказалась еще хуже, чем он ожидал.</p>
<p>Джисон его игнорировал.</p>
<p>Минхо сам не понял, как, но он сразу осознал, что Джисон притворяется спящим. Может быть, он слышал его голос в коридоре. А может просто слишком хорошо знал, как выглядит спящий лучший друг. Но тот точно не спал, когда парень зашел в комнату — он делал вид, что спит, чтобы не разговаривать с Минхо. И от этого Лино почувствовал, как будто ему выстрелили в грудь.</p>
<p>Он был готов к крикам, ссорам, насмешкам и шуткам, но никак не к тому, что из-за одного сраного поцелуя он станет для Хана пустым местом. Минхо затопила обида за себя. Он скрывал свои чувства чертову кучу времени только для того, чтобы когда они все-таки вырвутся наружу, обнаружить, что человек, к которому он их испытывает, не удостоит его даже взглядом. Минхо захотелось в ответ сделать больно Джисону.</p>
<p>Потом уже, спустя несколько часов, он понял, что у него получилось. Хан заперся в спальне, ни с кем не разговаривая. Хотя для него было нормальным пропадать часами в комнате одному, в этот раз все понимали, что причина была не во врожденной интровертности, а в чем-то другом. Минхо сидел в углу гостиной, делая вид, что читает, и с тяжелым сердцем слушал, как ребята обсуджают, что же случилось с Ханом. К счатью, Чонин не стал пересказывать инцидент, который увидел утром. </p>
<p>К Лино они, конечно, тоже обращались с вопросами. Тот не придумал ничего лучше, чем пожать плечами. Хотя внутри у него все горело от осознания того, как сильно он, должно быть, обидел Хана. Минхо было так тошно, что даже переживания о собственных чувствах отошли на второй план. Он пару раз порывался пойти к комнате Хана и постучать, но так и не решился. Вместо этого Минхо отправился погулять, сказав парням, что ему надо подышать свежим воздухом. На самом деле он просто не мог находиться в одной квартире с Ханом, потому что совесть и собственные чувства пожирали его изнутри.</p>
<p>Вечерний Сеул безучастно мерцал огнями. На улице, как и накануне, валил мокрый снег. Минхо отрешенно подумал, что надо было взять зонт. Смешно, но зонт у них с Хани был один на двоих — Минхо так и не удосужился принести из дома, поэтому просто пользовался зонтом друга. Тем более, они почти всегда гуляли в такие дни вдвоем. Раньше.</p>
<p>Минхо почувствовал как горло сдавили подступающие слезы. Почему-то ему вдруг очень захотелось домой. </p>
<p>Недолго думая, парень набрал телефон матери.</p>
<p>— Привет, малыш, — раздалось на другом конце телефона. Сзади слышался еще один женский голос. — Мы не ждали от тебя звонка сегодня! Что-то случилось?</p>
<p>— Привет, мам. Я тут подумал, можно я вечером зайду?</p>
<p>Мама на мгновенье замолчала. Казалось, она уже поняла по голосу сына, что что-то не так.</p>
<p>— Конечно, Минхо, мы тебе всегда рады. И кошки по тебе очень соскучились, — наконец произнесла она. — Ты скоро будешь?</p>
<p>Минхо ответил, что будет минут через сорок, они попрощались, и парень убрал телефон в карман. Потом постоял немного и двинулся в сторону метро.</p>
<p>Вообще-то им не рекомендовалось пользоваться общественным транспортом. Но в маске, шапке и капюшоне было нормально. К тому же, вызывать такси или просить водителя подвезти его до дома, было слишком муторно. </p>
<p>Минхо любил сеульское метро. Поезда странным образом успокаивали его. А это именно то, что сейчас ему было нужно. Зайдя в вагон, Минхо устроился поудобнее в углу и включил музыку в наушниках, поставив спотифай на шаффл.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько треков заиграла Close Джисона. Минхо чертыхнулся, тут же вырывая наушники из ушей.</p>
<p>Из темной поверхности в окне напротив на него смотрели собственные шокированные глаза. Минхо подумал, как же он жалок. Он любил Джисона. И тот, хоть и по-своему, по-дружески, не так, как хотелось бы, но любил в ответ Минхо. А теперь Минхо все испортил к чертям просто потому, что не смог сдержать собственные гормоны. И ничего как прежде уже не будет.</p>
<p>Только когда маска намокла, Минхо понял, что плачет. Когда он все-таки доехал до дома, глаза у него все еще были красные.</p>
<p>Дверь открыла Джолин, мама Минхо. Она сразу увидела выражение его лица.</p>
<p>— Малыш, — растерянно произнесла она, не зная, может ли обнять сына. Из-за ее плеча тут же показалась обеспокоенная голова Мэй. Это с ней Минхо разговаривал по телефону.</p>
<p>Недолго думая, Мэй подошла к ним и приятнула обоих в объятья. Минхо почувствовал, как слезы полились по-новой и, содрогаясь, спрятал голову на плечах родителей.</p>
<p>— Ну-ну, — похлопала его спустя какое-то время Мэй по плечу. Джолин погладила сына по волосам. Минхо шмыгнул. — Давай ты разденешься и расскажешь нам, что случилось?</p>
<p>Минхо отрицательно помотал головой. Он не был готов рассказывать о Джисоне. Он понимал, что родители наверняка и сами догадывались о его чувствах, но говорить об этом с ними совершенно точно пока не хотел. Было достаточно того, что они уже два года звали его на семейный ужин.</p>
<p>— Можешь не рассказывать, — мягко произнесла Джолин. — Но раздеться тебе точно надо, посмотри какую лужу ты развел!</p>
<p>Она тихо рассмеялась, а Минхо, шмыгнув в последний раз, взглянул под ноги. С его куртки и ботинок действительно в прихожей натекло гигантское озеро. Рядом с ним недоуменно стояли Суни и Дори и нюхали растаявший снег. Дуни так же удивленно сидела поодаль и таращилась на хозяина. Минхо сквозь слезы улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Ему все еще было плохо. Но если в это время находишься с близкими людьми, все становится немножко легче. </p>
<p>Минхо ужинал с родителями, слушал о том, как прошло их празднование, гладил залезшую на руки Суни и думал, что может быть, в итоге все наладится.</p>
<p>Когда Минхо наконец вышел из дома, было уже поздно. Но все-таки неподалеку был открыт один круглосуточный супермаркет. Джолин пообещала подвезти его до общаги, поэтому удивленно взглянула на сына, когда тот сказал, что ему нужно заскочить в магазин, но осталась ждать в машине.</p>
<p>Минхо сразу направился по ярко освещенному проходу в отдел с закусками. Взял несколько пачек любимых снеков Хан Джисона и вскоре бросил их в корзину. Немного подумав, Минхо совершил круг в сторону лапши и добавил еще и рамена. Потом заплатил за все и вернулся к машине.</p>
<p>По дороге домой Минхо собрался с духом и все-таки написал Джисону. Он думал, что, возможно, тот ответит ему сейчас и они смогут поговорить. Но когда Лино поднялся в квартиру, парни сказали ему, что Джисон уже спит. Потом остальные разбрелись по своим комнатам, а Минхо все сидел в гостиной не в силах заставить себя пойти спать, не помирившись с Ханом. Но и будить его он не мог. В итоге Минхо повесил пакет с закусками на дверь их с Чонином спальни, подписал, что это Хани, и отправился спать. И снова проворочался в тревогах почти до самого рассвета.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Что с тобой не так? — возмущался Джинни, пока они шли по коридору в кафе на первом этаже JYP. — Обычно лажаю я, а не ты!</p>
<p>Ликс, явно нервничая, пытался сгладить ситуацию:</p>
<p>— Может быть, хену опять мешали спать фейерверки... Я ночью слышал парочку, — неловко сообщил он.</p>
<p>Для Минхо это звучало как издевка, но Феликс этого, конечно, знать не мог. Поэтому парень просто раздраженно взглянул на Хенджина. Тот, поняв угрозу, не отступил драматично как обычно, а разозлился, кажется, еще больше — значит, действительно был взбешен.</p>
<p>— Я серьезно, ты заболел или что? Ты уже вторую ночь нормально не спишь, мы с Минни не тупые и все видим.</p>
<p>Минхо саркастически приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— И как это вы видите, если вы сами вроде как должны спать?</p>
<p>— Да потому что ты обычно храпишь! А последние два дня нет!</p>
<p>Лино удивленно моргнул. Он, что, реально так громко храпит?</p>
<p>— К тому же, Хан ведет себе не лучше, — продолжил Джинни, не обращая внимания на вытянувшееся лицо Минхо. — Бинни написал мне, что он за сегодня не выдавил из себя ни одной нормальной строчки. Если вы, парни, посрались, не надо втягивать в это всю группу. Просто выясните свои отношения и дело, блин, с концом.</p>
<p>В конце Хенджин раздраженно зыркнул на Минхо, и тот впервые, кажется, не нашел, что ему ответить. Джинни фыркнул и, отвернувшись, пошел к столику. Ликс смущенно пожал плечами и тоже поспешил ретироваться. Минхо остался один.</p>
<p>"Если это заметил даже Джинни, скоро придет Бан Чан читать лекцию", — уныло подумал парень и направился к стойке бариста, чтобы пойти купить кофе.</p>
<p>Именно в этот момент заказывающий кофе покупатель повернулся, забирая напиток. По сгорбленной фигуре, натянутом на шапку капюшону и айс-американо в руках Минхо тут же понял, что это Хани. Тот тоже увидел его. Беличье лицо растерянно вытянулось, глаза расширились, а губы тут же выпустили трубочку, сложившись в нелепую букву "о".</p>
<p>Они не виделись с того утра. А не разговаривали — с самого поцелуя. В JYP они приехали сегодня раздельно, потому что занятия Минхо начинались раньше. И хотя пакета со снеками на ручке двери с утра не было, в квартире Джисона тот тоже не видел.</p>
<p>Хани почти сразу отвел глаза, согнулся еще сильнее, словно стараясь стать меньше, и быстро вышел из зала. Минхо горько усмехнулся. "Просто выясните свои отношения", — мрачно повторил он про себя фразу Хенджина и отправился за своим айс-американо.</p>
<p>Не желая препираться с парнями, Минхо сел один, надел наушники и почти сразу погрузился в просмотр ютуба. Поэтому он не сразу заметил, когда к столику подошел еще один человек. Лино поднял голову. Конечно, это был Крис.</p>
<p>— Ты должен поговорить с Джисоном, — безапелляционно заявил он, плюхнувшись на стул напротив, как только Минхо снял наушники. — Я не знаю, из-за чего вы поссорились, и он не хочет говорить, но только тупому не очевидно, что у вас что-то случилось.</p>
<p>Минхо недовольно поджал губы. Бан Чан был его хеном и проигнорировать его как Хенджина у него просто не вышло бы.</p>
<p>— У нас все нормально.</p>
<p>Крис саркастически поднял бровь, практическси копируя фирменный жест Минхо.</p>
<p>— Да? Поэтому мистер Ли говорит мне, что ты заплетаешься в ногах, а Хани не может написать свою часть лирики уже битый час, хотя обычно делает это быстрее нас с Бинни вместе взятых?</p>
<p>Минхо потер переносицу, не желая сталкиваться взглядом с лидером.</p>
<p>— А еще ты с бухты-барахты прешься к родителям, никого не предупредив, Джисон запирается в комнате на целый день, огрызается на меня, когда я предлагаю побыть вашим медиатором, и, по словам Чонина, как лунатик ходит по общаге ночами, — перечислил Бан Чан.</p>
<p>Крис ненавидел, когда мемберы отказывалиь от его помощи. Поэтому и сейчас выглядел ужасно раздраженным.</p>
<p>— Если это из-за сережек, Хани тупой идиот, — заявил он. — А если из-за чего-то другого и рассказывать ты мне тоже не собираешься, то вы оба упрямые тупые идиоты. И сейчас я отправлю тебя к Хану помогать ему с лирикой, потому что вы меня достали.</p>
<p>— Че? — Минхо аж поперхнулся от удивления. — Как я вообще связан с лирикой?</p>
<p>Чанни раздраженно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Ну, ты его муза, так что иди вдохновляй, мне плевать. С хореографией продолжишь завтра.</p>
<p>Лино шокированно смотрел на Криса.</p>
<p>— Но, хен... — жалобно и растерянно начал он.</p>
<p>— Никакого "но хен", — отрезал Крис. — Ты взрослый человек, иди и поговори с ним. Что бы у вас там ни было, вам надо это решить. Это влияет на всех нас.</p>
<p>Спорить было бесполезно. Отказать хену Лино тоже не мог. Выхода не было. Ему нужно было поговорить с Хани.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — наконец пробормотал Минхо, вставая. — Я попробую. Но если ничего не выйдет, больше не лезь пожалуйста, ладно?</p>
<p>Бан Чан непонимающе взглянул на него. "В смысле не выйдет", — хотел спросить он.</p>
<p>— Возможно, мы больше не будем друзьями, — бросил напоследок Минхо и вышел из кафе.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Хани застонал и уперся головой в стол. В комнате он остался один: другие рэперы давно управились с делами и пошли вниз. Хану уже было понятно, что сегодня у него ничего не выйдет. Но встать из-за стола он не мог.</p>
<p>Неожиданно раздался робкий стук в дверь. Хан вздрогнул. Чанбин и Чан, которые делили с ним эту комнату записи, обычно не стучали. Дверь мягко открылась и в проеме появилось бледное лицо Минхо. Если бы Джисон не сидел, у него бы в этот момент подкосились колени.</p>
<p>— Привет, — тихо сказал хен. — Меня к тебе Бан Чан отправил. Сказал, чтобы я... эээ... Короче, чтобы я помог тебе с лирикой.</p>
<p>На этих словах Хани захотелось нервно рассмеяться. Лирика и Минхо были максимально несовместимыми понятиями: единственными словами, которые мог срифмовать Лино, были "попа" и "жопа". Было очевидно, что Чан под этим предлогом просто пытался заставить их поговорить.</p>
<p>— Ну, — мрачно усмехнулся Хан. — Проходи, поможешь.</p>
<p>Пакет со снеками Джисон увидел еще ночью, тогда же, когда и сообщение. Но Хан до сих пор не знал, как себя вести с Минхо, и не знал, что сам чувствует. Они не могли просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и один из них не целовал другого потому, что, судя по всему, испытывал к нему чувства. И теперь Хан злился, потому что виноват в этом был Минхо, который решил пересечь черту, даже не спрашивая его мнения. Еще он злился, что ничего не знал раньше, и что теперь все это превратилось в какой-то бардак.</p>
<p>Минхо тихо, почти по-кошачьи, сел на соседний стул. Спустя несколько мгновений молчания он потянулся рукой к листкам, разложенным перед Ханом. Тут напряженный как струна Джисон лопнул в раздражении.</p>
<p>— Не трогай, — нервно рявкнул он. — Все равно ты ничем не поможешь, а пришел ты сюда, потому что Бан Чан хочет, чтобы мы поговорили.</p>
<p>Минхо моргнул, отдергивая руку. Ничем другим своего волнения он не выдал — лицо было почти непроницаемым. У Хана зачесались руки дать ему в нос, чтобы тот проявил хоть какие-то эмоции.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Давай поговорим, — медленно произнес Минхо, смотря ему прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>Джисон почувствовал, как его уверенность тает. Он согласился поговорить. А начать этот разговор, выходит, должен был Джисон. Парень сглотнул, собираясь с духом. </p>
<p>— Почему ты это сделал? — наконец спросил Хан спустя несколько секунд молчания.</p>
<p>Минхо отвел взгляд, смотря, кажется куда угодно, но не на друга.</p>
<p>— Сделал что?</p>
<p>Джисону снова захотелось его ударить.</p>
<p>— Не играй в дурака, ты знаешь, что, — произнести "поцеловал меня" Хану почему-то не удалось.</p>
<p>Минхо помолчал немного, а потом встал, как будто не в силах больше находиться на одном месте. Прошелся немного вдоль небольшой комнаты, встав как можно дальше от Хана, и спустя долгие пару минут произнес, не поворачиваясь:</p>
<p>— Потому что ты мне нравишься.</p>
<p>Услышать это вслух оказалось не так страшно, как Джисон думал. Смешно, абсурдно, абсолютно странно, но бездна под ногами не разверзлась. Правда, лучше от этого ситуация не становилась.</p>
<p>— Нравлюсь? — тупо переспросил Хан. — Как... как парень?</p>
<p>Минхо наконец повернулся к нему.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Это все было так сюрреалистично, что Джисон не сдержал нервного смешка.</p>
<p>— Пиздец, — пробормотал он, упираясь головой в колени.</p>
<p>Минхо молчал и не подходил к нему. Джисон не знал, что сказать. Они застряли в каком-то тупике, из которого не было ни одного выхода. Хан подумал, что только благодаря какому-то чуду у него все еще не случилось очередной панической атаки.</p>
<p>— Давно? — наконец прервал он затянувшееся молчание, тоже вставая. </p>
<p>Минхо смотрел на него опасливо. В глазах у него застыла настороженность. Он будто не знал, чего теперь ждать от Хана.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — ответил он как-то неуверенно. — Наверное, да.</p>
<p>Он правда до конца не был уверен, когда эти чувства возникли. Иногда ему казалось, что с самого начала.</p>
<p>Хан подходил к нему все ближе. Минхо нервно сглотнул. Почему-то больше всего он боялся не того, что получит в нос, а что Хан в него плюнет.</p>
<p>— И все это время, пока все стебали нас, что мы ведем себя как парочка, пока мы спали в обнимку и сидели держась за ручки, ты ничего не говорил мне? — уточнил Хан. Лицо у него было нечитаемое.</p>
<p>Минхо почувствовал какое-то двойное дно в вопросе.</p>
<p>— Ну... Да, — замявшись, признал он.</p>
<p>— И вместо того, чтобы сказать мне об этом ртом, ты просто решил меня поцеловать, не спрашивая даже, что я об этом думаю?</p>
<p>Минхо начал чувствовать, как земля медленно, но верно уходит у него из-под ног.</p>
<p>— Что-то вроде того....</p>
<p>Хан приблизился к нему почти вплотную. Теперь Минхо было очевидно: он злился. Очень сильно злился.</p>
<p>— А ты подумал обо мне? О том, в какой ситуации после этого окажусь я? — мрачно усмехнулся он. — О том, что я буду гадать, какого хуя ты это сделал? Что буду пытаться понять, гей ты или нет? А потом еще вынужден буду напоминать тебе, что мы, блядь, вообще быть вместе не можем, потому что мы мемберы одной группы, лучшие друзья и, к тому же, мать твою, оба парни!</p>
<p>Под конец Хан перешел на крик и толкнул ошеломленного Минхо в грудь. Тот пораженно отступил к стене. </p>
<p>Они оба тяжело дышали и шокированно смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>— Прости... — наконец пробормотал Лино, отводя взгляд. — Я не хотел, чтобы было так.</p>
<p>— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — с отчаянием в голосе спросил Хан. Ближе он больше не подходил, видимо, решив не прикасаться к другу.</p>
<p>Минхо с оцепенением смотрел на Хана, который больше не хотел его трогать.</p>
<p>— Потому что, — он помедлил, собираясь с силами, — не хотел, чтобы ты отреагировал так. И, наверное, еще я не хотел узнавать, что мой лучший друг гомофоб.</p>
<p>На этих словах Минхо поднял голову. Хани растерянно смотрел на него в ответ. И Минхо вдруг понял, что больше им нечего сказать друг другу. Он аккуратно обошел Хана и вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вечером того же дня Сынмин рассеянно шарил рукой по кровати, пытаясь собрать крошки от рассыпавшегося печенья. Он смотрел сериал с телефона и увлекшись уронил целую тарелку из-под печенья на простынь. Хенджин с воткнутыми в уши наушниками уже давно крепко спал, раскинувшись в позе звездочки на нижнем ярусе, и что-то бормотал сквозь сон в подушку. Минхо еще бодрствовал и читал что-то, устроившись под ночником на собственной кровати.</p>
<p>Сынмин немного подумал, мельком взглянул на Минхо и, удостоверившись, что тот занят, смахнул собранные крошки на кровать Джинни внизу. Довольный таким решением проблемы, Минни уже собирался вернуться к сериалу, как дверь в их комнату неожиданно приоткрылась. В проеме показался Хани.</p>
<p>Он уже явно приготовился ко сну: снял линзы и надел очки, был босиком и в пижамных штанах и футболке. Сынмин удивленно моргнул и вынул наушники из ушей. </p>
<p>Минхо тоже оторвался от чтения.</p>
<p>— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил шепотом Сынмин, кровать которого стояла ближе к двери.</p>
<p>Джисон как будто смущенно замялся. Минни недоуменно приподнял брови. Он очень редко видел Хана смущенным.</p>
<p>— Мне это... Я бы хотел с Минхо поговорить, — так же шепотом ответил он.</p>
<p>Сынмин моргнул и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Лино. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами. Минни неожиданно понял, что сейчас он, кажется, будет третьим лишним.</p>
<p>— Без проблем. Тогда не буду вам мешать, — Сынмин демонстративно показал наушники, вставил их в уши и улегся на подушку, отвернувшись к стенке.</p>
<p>Хан осторожно закрыл за собой дверь, с подозрением покосился на бормочущего во сне Джинни и медленно подошел к кровати Минхо.</p>
<p>— Можно? — он вопросительно посмотрел на кровать, будто спрашивая у Минхо разрешения присесть. Обычно он плюхался без спроса.</p>
<p>Минхо, все еще не зная, что говорить, молча отложил книгу в сторону и подвинулся, ложась на подушку и давая Хану больше места. Тот еще немного постоял, а потом, видимо, окончательно замерзнув под кондиционером или боясь, что Минхо передумает, быстро юркнул под одеяло.</p>
<p>Лино почувствовал, как его ног коснулись ледяные ступни Хани, и вздрогнул. Не от холода, а от прикосновения. Парень все еще не решался ни посмотреть на друга, ни заговорить с ним. Только сегодня днем они разругались в пух и прах в студии. А теперь... Теперь казалось, что они могли бы помириться и именно за этим пришел Джисон. Но Минхо не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это сделать.</p>
<p>Этой проблемой, видимо, решил заняться Хан. Немного поерзав, он наконец повернулся на бок, подложив руки под голову и уставился на Минхо, почти вынуждая его посмотреть в его сторону.</p>
<p>— Хен, — шепотом позвал он. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Минхо стало очень обидно от того, насколько он не мог сопротивляться этому голосу. Он тяжело вздохнул и наконец повернулся к младшему. Тот уже успел снять очки, положив их на тумбочку Минхо, и теперь смотрел на него большими глазами. Лино неожиданно заметил, что в ушах у Хана сережки, которые тот подарил ему на Новый год.</p>
<p>— Смотрю, — глупо оповестил он наконец друга. Вся злость с сегодняшней ссоры куда-то испарилась, стоило ему взглянуть в взволнованные глаза Джисона.</p>
<p>Хани закусил губу и, будто решаясь, вдруг придвинулся ближе.</p>
<p>— Прости меня, Минхо, — прошептал он ему почти в лицо. — Я не хотел задеть тебя и твои чувства. Я очень испугался. Я думал, что если... если не отвечу тебе тем же, мы перестанем быть друзьями. Что ты меня возненавидишь. И что... Что я делал больно тебе все это время, когда ничего не знал. Прости пожалуйста. Я не хотел.</p>
<p>Минхо широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на Хани. Тот извинился. Извинился, принял его, да еще и сам пришел мириться. Хотя виноват во многом был действительно Минхо.</p>
<p>— И я не гомофоб, — вдруг добавил Хан, видя, что друг не отвечает.</p>
<p>Минхо не сдержал смешка. Вообще-то он был в курсе, что Джисон не гомофоб. Он был одним из трех мемберов, кто вообще знал, что у Минхо две мамы. Слова о гомофобии, которые Лино произнес в студии, вырвались сами собой, когда он испугался, что Хан теперь не захочет его трогать.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — Минхо наконец мягко улыбнулся. — Все в порядке.</p>
<p>— Правда? — неверяще спросил Хани.</p>
<p>— Правда, — Лино сам не понимал, почему, но не мог сдержать улыбку.</p>
<p>Взволнованное лицо Джисона, кажется, начало разглаживаться.</p>
<p>— Ты все еще злишься на меня? — спросил Минхо.</p>
<p>Хан, кажется, не ожидал его вопроса. Он задумался.</p>
<p>— Нет... Скорее нет. То есть, не на тебя, — пояснил он. Минхо показалось, что тот покраснел. — Просто это все так глупо, и я, ну, даже если бы я хотел, я не мог бы ответить тебе взаимностью, потому что у нас контракт и наши карьеры... И я всю жизнь хотел стать музыкантом.... И ну в общем...</p>
<p>Пока Джисон бормотал, брови Минхо ползли все выше. "Он, что, пытается оправдаться, что не испытывает ко мне чувств в ответ?" — озадаченно подумал парень.</p>
<p>— Бля, — закончил наконец Хани, закрыв пылающее лицо рукой. </p>
<p>Ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что до Минхо не дошло, что он вообще пытался сказать.</p>
<p>До Минхо и впрямь не дошло, потому что он мягко дотонулся до руки Хана и прошептал:</p>
<p>— Не переживай об этом и не думай, ладно? Это мои чувства и это моя проблема, а не твоя. Я не хочу, чтобы они мешали нашей дружбе. Я рад, что ты пришел извиниться. Но тебе правда не за что.</p>
<p>Джисон кивнул, хотя внутри него промелькнула тень досады. Минхо реально, кажется, ни хрена не понял. Хан, правда, тоже ничего до конца не понимал и поэтому прикусил язык.</p>
<p>— Значит, у нас все нормально? — неуверенно спросил он. — Мы все еще лучшие друзья? Ничего не изменилось?</p>
<p>Минхо кивнул.</p>
<p>— И тебе не будет... ну... от этого плохо?</p>
<p>Хан почувствовал, как на этих словах друг сжал его руку чуть крепче.</p>
<p>— Не будет, — тут же заверил его Минхо. — Это мои проблемы и я с ними разберусь. Давай просто будем делать вид, что я ничего глупого не делал, и все будет как прежде? Я... Я не хочу потерять тебя как друга.</p>
<p>Еще утром Хани только об этом и мечтал. Но сейчас уже не был в этом уверен.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — все равно согласился он. Потом еще немного помолчал и спросил:</p>
<p>— А тогда можно... Можно мы будем касаться друг друга как раньше?</p>
<p>Минхо удивленно моргнул. Это был не тот вопрос, которого ожидаешь от гетеросексуального лучшего друга, которому ты признался в своих негетеросексуальных чувствах.</p>
<p>Но Минхо был бы идиотом, если бы решил отказаться.</p>
<p>— Конечно, можно, — он улыбнулся, видя как Хани облегченно вздыхает. — Можем начать прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Хани глупо захихикал и, когда со словами "Идя сюда", Минхо раскрыл руки для объятий, нырнул в них не раздумывая. Обнимая лежащего на спине Лино поперек груди, Хан привычно устроил голову у него на плече и только шумно вздохнул, когда Минхо не сдержавшись все-таки чмокнул его в макушку.</p>
<p>На душе у Минхо стало гораздо легче. То есть, все еще многое было ужасно — любовь всей его жизни не отвечала ему взаимностью, — но много было и прекрасного: по крайней мере, Хан не оттолкнул его, смирился с его ориентацией и даже с чувствами, и сейчас спокойно лежал, обнимая его и уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею. Как бы это глупо ни звучало, Минхо вдруг почувствовал себя очень счастливым.</p>
<p>— Только не избегай меня больше, ладно? — прошептал он все-таки, с холодком вспомнив два прошедших дня. — Если тебе вдруг станет некомфортно что-то, даже прикосновения, скажи, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Хани тихо "угукнул". На самом деле он не представлял ситуации, в которой ему может вдруг стать некомфортно обнимать хена. Но говорить он об этом не стал, только крепче обнимая того в ответ и вдыхая знакомый запах у шеи. </p>
<p>После ссоры сегодня Хан уже представил, что будет, если Минхо исчезнет из его жизни. И это было гораздо хуже и страшнее, чем если им просто придется разбираться с возникшими романтическими чувствами. Даже если... Даже если, возможно, эти чувства были у обоих.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, — все-таки решился произнести Джисон привычную для них фразу.</p>
<p>Минхо хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Я тебя тоже, — прошептал он в ответ.</p>
<p>Уже спустя несколько минут оба спали. Впервые за последние два дня — нормально, без сновидений и тревог.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>